


Breathe

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fix-Fic, POV Second Person, death in the beginning, says that i dislike second person but has written three stories in that pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Emotions and stars burn.





	

You feel your soul sing as the corruption becomes cleansed and breaks. You don't leave behind a body, but you believe it's for the better.

Nobody would remember you anyway.

Somebody's hands pull you up, up, up, and you take an involuntary breath as your lungs are forced to work again. You find yourself standing among the stars. You reach up to touch your head, where a bright red ribbon is tied into your hair.  
You look around the cosmos.

She's there, her pink hair trailing down to her bare feet, her pure white dress's hem resting on the burning stars.  
She turns to you, her eyes filled with love, enough to engulf the entire world.

She walks to you and tries to hold your hands.  
Almost involuntarily, you back away.

(Perhaps there's lingering resentment within you for having to got through so much)

She looks hurt. No words pass between you.

A sickly poison travels through your veins, no, you didn't want your first meeting in so long to play out like this. Your shaky hands cup her face and you stare into her eyes.

She smiles and leans into your palms. She reaches out and brushes away your tears, and rests the hand on your cheek. You cover the hand with your own.

Your fingers intertwine and she says quietly, "Keep your eyes on me."

You blink away the last of your tears. She takes the lead in the dance, and your legs move like jelly. It's a slow dance, and you slowly feel the strength come back into your legs.

You hear excited voices - there were other magical girls arriving? A little crowd appears on the outskirts of the stars. You hear music and look back to her.  
She tries to kiss you but you smile and jump just out of reach. "You're holding back."

She makes a face and you stifle a laugh. She leans in close to you and asks, "Just dance with me?"

You nod and you both spin, euphoric and raw. Out of the corner of your eye you can see the crowd join in your dance.

There's cheers and yelling and the music becomes louder and louder.  
Your heart soars, you haven't felt this alive in so long.

You push forward and kiss her.   
She laughs. "You should have said so if you wanted to do that."

You shrug, but honestly it's all right.

You spin across the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> Got pretty burned out by final essays so I wrote this to relax. Still a little bitter by the end of Rebellion, but I was talking with a friend (who did not know about the movie) and our conversation broke down into this conclusion: Homura is going through the embarrassing edgelord stage. Somehow, I felt a sense of peace.


End file.
